The Roses Of Twilight
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: As the ink continued to bleed into the petals, she couldn't help but remember...


**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! I am finally back with a story that really took me two days to plan out and over a week to write. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Princess**

The Roses Of Twilight

I. Tortured Wishes

As the sky began to change from orange to black, bluish-gray eyes once again fought the urge to close and never open. It had been three months since the Twilight Invasion and despite everything at peace once more, Princess Zelda was still unable to relax.

Every single day, the Princess would look out a window and watch her kingdom continue to come to life; families gather around with other families, and she watched children and animals play in the square.

Life…

Happiness…

Fun…

Zelda wished she could feel what they feel, but even now she was still too broken to feel or do anything of the sort.

Getting up from her desk, the Princess walks over to a dark corner where she picks up a lone pure white rose. How this rose found its way into her dark, empty bedroom, the Princess had no clue. She took care of it the best she could to make sure it maintains its pure form.

Walking back to the large desk, Zelda gently places it on a small stack of papers and finally allowed her exhausted orbs to close.

Crash…

Sploosh…

Splat…

Zelda's eyes snapped open to the sight of the rose becoming soaked and torn from a fallen inkpot.

With the petals turning black, the Princess knew there was nothing she could do.

Yet…

As the ink continued to bleed into the petals, Zelda couldn't help but remember…

. . .

 _Life had never been easy for the young Princess Zelda. Ever since she was a child, it had always been all work and no play; learning how to act and talk like royalty, being told what to do, how to dress; day in and day out. She hardly ever got one spare moment to herself._

 _That's all she ever asked for…time alone with just herself and her thoughts._

 _Even now, as an adult, things didn't change the slightest. In fact, in Zelda's eyes, they have gotten worse. She was busier than ever: signing documents, approving treaties and grants, constant meetings with the council that seemed to last forever, social gatherings with different people that needed her help, it never seemed to end._

 _She knew that it was her sworn duty to make sure everyone and everything in Hyrule was at peace and was to remain as such. But there were times when she just wanted to run away from it all and just do things for herself; have that alone time and for once just be a normal person._

 _But what the Princess didn't know at the time, half of that wish was to come true…_

 _With the cost of something very important to her…_

II. The Tower Of Imprisonment

 _Life or death?!_

 _These words continued to run through the young woman's mind as she stared out the large window of the tower where she was imprisoned. Tortured by solitude and guilt for surrendering her kingdom, she could do nothing but watch her kingdom die in front of her while at the same time feeling the exact thing within her._

 _She was completely alone…_

 _With absolutely nobody around her…_

 _Nobody to talk to…_

 _Except her thoughts…_

 _That was her first wish…_

. . .

 _The days had come and gone with no hope of rescue or survival for the young Princess._

 _She always had this vision of a majestic black and gray wolf with the biggest sky-blue eyes she had ever seen in her life._

 _But it was no ordinary wolf as she could tell that within it, the heart of a human beats._

 _Tortured by solitude…_

 _Broken by guilt…_

 _The only thing the Princess could do is wait until that hope will come, just maybe in the form of said wolf with the beating human heart._

. . .

 _It was one of the more gloomier days when she had an unusual visitor._

 _Someone who she had seen before…_

 _It was a mysterious imp riding a wolf; a certain black and gray wolf that Zelda swore she had seen before._

 _Then it came to her that it was the wolf that her thoughts had shown her many times._

 _She soon noticed that the wolf had been imprisoned and in its eyes she could see confusion and something she couldn't make out._

 _The imp then had her explain how Hyrule's current state came to be. From the dark creatures running in to the "king" forcing the Princess to surrender, the wolf learned it all._

 _Then the wolf saw her face for the first time and then something came over him immediately. Despite everything she did and even as a wolf, he thought she was the most beautiful woman ever._

 _Before long, Zelda had to send the wolf and the imp away, leaving her alone again._

. . .

 _The next time Zelda saw the wolf and the imp, the latter was in a complete state of near death. Taking her tiny hand, Zelda listens as the imp tells her that the wolf is indeed the hero she had been waiting for as well as asking for access to a mysterious(and very dangerous) mirror._

 _It was then and there that Zelda figured out who exactly the imp was. Saddened that the imp was injured despite nothing being her fault, the Princess transfers literally everything she had to give to the tiny body in front of her despite the protests._

 _The imp was completely healed…_

 _But at what cost?_

III. Realizations

 _For a time, Zelda had no idea what had happened to her or even where she was._

 _Was she still in the castle?_

 _Or maybe she was in some sort of graveyard?_

 _The Princess had no way of knowing…_

 _In fact, she couldn't feel or move her own body at all._

 _Was she even alive?_

 _Suddenly, everything came into view and she was able to move but somehow it was not her sight or even her own movements._

 _The Princess was not herself; it was more like she had surrendered once again and became someone's puppet._

 _Soon, she once again couldn't feel or move her body, but this time it felt like she had been saved from something or someone._

 _Everything came into view once again; this time it was her own sight and every move was her own._

 _Then the Princess saw him…_

 _She saw the human form of the wolf she had met some time ago and by the way he looked at her, the Princess could tell that they were thinking the same thing._

Zelda noticed that all the ink began to bleed out, allowing the rose to begin obtaining its original form.

 _She and the Hero were in the field far from the castle with the imp nowhere in sight._

 _Before anything could be said or done from the Hero or the Princess, a loud noise was heard and they ended up watching Hyrule Castle suddenly explode._

 _Then amongst the smoke, the mastermind appeared completely unharmed on his black stallion holding and crushing the imp's "helmet"._

 _With the mastermind and a ghostly army charging at them, the Hero gets ready to attack, but the Princess gets an idea._

 _Holding the Hero back, the Princess recites a beloved prayer, taking both of them out of harm's way at the last split second._

 _ **Ordona…the goat**_

 _ **Faron…the monkey**_

 _ **Eldin…the bird**_

 _ **Lanayru…the snake**_

 _They grant her the Light Arrows and after asking the Hero to lend the last of his power (to which he responds by holding out his hand with no reluctance), the Princess takes it and they are transported to the field on top of the Hero's horse._

 _With a combination of arrow strikes and sword slashed, the mastermind was knocked off his stallion and was ready for one more round._

 _Sealing the Princess away, she could only watch as the Hero fought against someone more than twice his height and either more or just as strong. As swords clashed and damage was taken, she did her best to support the Here as best as she could. Sadly, all she could do is pray and hope._

 _ **The Goddesses Who Created Hyrule**_

 _ **I Have Done All I Can Do To Make The Kingdom Safe**_

 _ **Now I Can Do Nothing Else**_

 _ **I No Longer Need Help**_

 _ **It Is Now The Hero That Needs It**_

 _ **He Has Done So Much For The Kingdom**_

 _ **And Now He Is Facing The Biggest Challenge Ever**_

 _ **I Pray That You Lend Him Your Strength**_

 _The Princess opens her eyes and continues to watch the battle in front of her. Every single hit the Hero took only added to the guilt and misery she was already feeling. After noticing blood appearing on the Hero's clothes, she closes her eyes and prays again._

 _ **I Beg Of You To Lend Him Your Strength**_

 _ **As I Have Done All I Could**_

 _ **For The Love Of The Goddesses**_

 _ **I Beg Of You**_

 _Suddenly, the Princess heard a male scream and to her relief, it was not the Hero's._

 _Her prayers were answered…_

 _The threat was gone…_

Zelda was brought back to reality by a feeling of something wet seeping through her glove. Looking down at her left hand, she saw that the ink that had bled out of the rose had made its way through her glove and onto her hand.

By then evening had arrived…

IV. Purity

All night long, Zelda tossed and turned, unable to sleep. The thoughts of the ink-stained rose and her sudden memories flooded her mind. Slowly rising from her king-sized bed, the Princess made her way to the bathroom and studied herself in the mirror.

The black circles under her eyes had only gotten wider as well as her skin becoming more and more pale. Her eyes had sunken in to the point where she didn't even look like a twenty-one year old woman anymore.

Resisting the urge to punch her reflection, she returns to her bedroom and stands in front of the large window.

She closes her eyes and immediately saw the black wolf with the piercing sky-blue eyes and soon after she saw the wolf's human form.

The human that saved her kingdom…

The human that saved her…

The human that she had fallen in love with…

Zelda quickly tried to eliminate the thoughts of being in love with the Hero, but no matter how much she tried, there was no way of denying it.

But she knew, that they could never be together even if he loved her back, With her being a Princess and him being a goat herder, it wouldn't seem right to anybody. The fact that she had fallen in love with the Hero was made worse because Zelda had never felt love in her entire life.

She finally knew what true love felt like, but at her current state of mind, she wished she hadn't.

Especially since what she did to him during her time of being a puppet.

Lifting up her nightdress, Zelda ran her hand across the few scars on her stomach that she had obtained during that time.

Pulling off the remainder of her clothes, Zelda studied the still healing scars and bruises on her arms, stomach, and legs carefully.

Some of them were rounded while others looked similar to lightning strikes.

Every time she saw these markings, the very thought of possibly killing the one she loved in cold blood plagued her mind and she would breakdown until she eventually fell asleep.

Now just wearing a silk robe, Zelda gets back under the plain white sheets and slowly closes her eyes.

"I finally know what true love feels like, but I wish I didn't." she whispered before she finally fell asleep and just as the rose began to wilt.

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I know that I didn't really bring out Midna, because I wanted this piece to focus on Link and Zelda. (I am not a LinkxMidna shipper-sorry people!) Also Twilight Princess LinkxZelda is my favorite which is why I put this together.**

 **Anyway, please rate and review!**


End file.
